A rocket that is launched with a cosmonautic vehicle such as an artificial satellite is provided with a separation device for fixing the cosmonautic vehicle to the rocket and separating the cosmonautic vehicle from the rocket. The separation device is required to separate the cosmonautic vehicle at a suitable timing. Various structures have been adopted to satisfy the requirement (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3, for example).